


Tomatoes and eggplants

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: This is the most stupid thing you will ever read in your life





	Tomatoes and eggplants

**Author's Note:**

> This is all IrukaCroft's fault

Jean was standing near his stand, proudly looking at his tomatoes. Thanks to the massive rains, they were big and juicy, and he was honestly making a lot of money with them, he could easily live until winter was over, if he was careful. He was minding his business and didn’t notice the neighbor who approached him, along with his son, who was more or less the same age as Jean. They used to exchange tomatoes and eggplants, so Marco, that was the name of the young man, had his box of purple vegetables in hand, and smiled at Jean. They had exchange some hand holding and stolen kisses, but nothing could prepare Jean for the audacity Marco used to talk in front of his father and telling Jean “Wow, what juicy tomatoes, they seem ready to burst. I hope my eggplants will be thick enough”  
Jean woke up from one of the weirdest dreams of his life and headed for the kitchen, where his boyfriend was focused to write their grocery list  
“Jean, what do you like better, tomatoes or eggplants?”  
“Ugh! Potatoes. Just potatoes. For the rest of our lives!” Jean started to walk towards the bathroom midsentence, and on the last bit of phrase the door slammed.  
Marco looked puzzled at the spot where Jean was until a second earlier  
“I knew that Sasha was a bad influence for his eating schedule”


End file.
